


Can I Watch You?

by RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)



Series: Kinktober 2018 [17]
Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Hand Job, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Masturbation, Praise Kink, Shy Dirk, encouraging Todd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 13:10:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16326866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2
Summary: Kinktober 2018 Day 17 Masturbation





	Can I Watch You?

“Are you sure about this Todd?” Dirk’s voice was wavering a bit as he squirmed a bit from where he was straddling his boyfriend’s chest totally naked save for his own dress shirt that was open around his chest.

“Very, I don’t want you to be shy about your body anymore.” Todd ran his hands down Dirk’s bare chest as he looked up at Dirk who was blushing and half hard as he looked down at Todd with wide, dark eyes.

“I’m not shy thank you very much!” Dirk squeaked before letting out a soft moan when Todd reached around and cupped his bare ass teasingly.

“Then this should be fine, I just want to watch you. Can I watch you, Dirk?” Todd let a croon enter his voice and watched as Dirk’s eyes fluttered at the words.

“Yes, okay, right we can do that.” Dirk cleared his throat as he reached forward with one hand to grab onto the top of the headboard.

“Go slow, enjoy it,” Todd advised and Dirk nodded, cheeks aflame as he slowly reached down with his slick right hand and curled his long, slender fingers around the girth of his cock.

“Like this?” Dirk asked breathlessly as he slowly pumped his length, a whimper falling from his lips at the sensation.

“Yeah, fuck just like that.” Todd licked his lips at the sight of Dirk above him, fisting his cock.

“Does it feel good baby?” Todd asked as he slowly kneaded the flesh of Dirk’s ass as he watched as Dirk sped up his strokes, groans falling from his parted mouth.

“Yes, really good, oh Todd!” Dirk moaned out, head dropping down to his chest to look at Todd who was below him on the bed.

“Vary your speed and pressure, you’ve seen me do this so just remember that.” Todd encouraged and smirked when Dirk’s cheeks flushed a deeper shade and a quiet mewl fell from his lips.

“You looked perfect,” Dirk said reverently as he recalled the night he had sat between Todd’s legs while his smaller boyfriend masturbated in front of him on a chair.

“Just as perfect you do right now.” Todd smoothed his hands down to grip Dirk’s tense thighs, working out some of said tenseness. Todd smiled when Dirk’s whole body slumped and he gave a shaky breath out when their eyes met.

“Todd,” Dirk moaned when he hesitantly rubbed his thumb over the slit of his cock, smearing his pre-cum over the head of his length.

“Feels good right?” Todd smiled as Dirk gave a full body shudder as his back arched just enough to expose the column of his throat. Todd had to resist the urge to sit up and mark up that pale flesh but he stayed where he lying. Todd wanted to let Dirk enjoy this without him distracting him too much.

“S-So good,” Dirk moaned as he leaned forward, letting his weight rest against the headboard that he was digging his nails into as his nerves came alive with pleasure.

“I-I think I’m getting close,” Dirk panted out, eyes closing and head falling back as his hand became a blur on his flushed cock.

“Go on Dirk, I want you to come for me.” Todd crooned as he tugged him closer and let out his own moan when Dirk let out a loud keening noise. Dirk’s body shook and trembled as his orgasm washed over him, cum coating his own hand and some dropping onto Todd’s face below him. Dirk slumped forward so his forehead was pressed against the headboard, hand slipping off his cock as he gasped for breath.

“So beautiful, God Dirk you’re perfect.” Todd praised as he rubbed at Dirk’s ass and thighs lovingly as he stared up at the flushed and pleasure blissed face of his boyfriend.

“Todd,” Dirk murmured in pleased embarrassment and let out a little noise when Todd’s dry finger pressed at his hole with just enough pressure to make him notice.

“Wha?” Dirk blinked slowly, still in the haze of his first orgasm.

“Have you ever had multiple orgasms?” Todd asked curiously as he leaned up just enough to nip at Dirk’s rosy nipple, it was right there tempting him.

“Not like this,” Dirk panted out as he arched into Todd’s mouth.

“First time for everything, I want to show you something.” Todd murmured as he kissed up Dirk’s pale chest and sucked a mark onto his neck unable to resist any longer.

“I trust you,” Dirk breathed out, hands clutching at the strands of Todd’s hair as he let out a sigh of pleasure. Todd blindly grabbed the bottle of lube and placed it in Dirk’s hand.

“Just like what you do to me, just do it to yourself.” Todd encouraged. Dirk blushed but quickly slicked his fingers up and looked down at him expectantly awaiting more instructions.

“Just relax, we’ve done this bit before.” Todd soothed as he grabs Dirk’s ass cheeks and tugging it to the side to make it easier for Dirk. Dirk moaned, head dropping down onto Todd’s shoulder as he clutched at Todd’s back as Dirk eased his own finger into himself. 

“Good?” Todd whispered into Dirk’s ear, hands firm on the older man’s ass in a grounding way.

“Yes good, very good, excellent all around.” Dirk babbled breathlessly making Todd kiss his cheek fondly.

“Now start moving your finger,” Dirk nodded and started to pump his finger in and out of himself, hooking and curling his finger every so often until he was panting into his neck helplessly.

“Another one?” Todd asked curiously.

“Yes, okay I can take it,” Dirk whined, eyes closed as he inhaled his boyfriend’s soothing scent as he nudged his middle finger into himself with a moan.

“No matter how many times we do this, you are still so beautiful.” Todd praised as he kneaded Dirk’s ass cheeks. Dirk dug his nails deeper into Todd’s back, sure to leave a mark behind but his mind was hazy and only growing hazier with the feeling of his own fingers inside himself, opening and stretching him.

“The same goes for you,” Dirk panted out and whimpered when he remembered the other day when he had pinned Todd to the bed and the way his boyfriend had looked below him, flushed and begging for more. Dirk’s cock was half hard already and he felt another bead of pre-cum roll down the shaft as his arousal spiked.

“Oh!” Dirk’s vision went black for a moment, body arching but Todd held him in place so he didn’t fall over.

“Touch that spot again,” Todd suggested and Dirk nodded as he rubbed and prodded at his own prostate. Dirk shuddered against his body and breath was rapid and soft against Todd’s neck as Dirk nuzzled his face into it.

“You’re going to come like this, just from your fingers playing with your own prostate, how does that sound?” Todd asked as Dirk rubbed at the bundle of nerves that made Dirk gasp and keen into his neck.

“Good, brilliant, brilliant Todd.” Dirk nodded eagerly and let out a cry when Dirk accidentally pressed both of his fingers against his prostate and his vision faded at the edges.

“You’re so good for me Dirk, so perfect.” Todd nipped at Dirk’s ear and made small circles against Dirk’s ass cheeks and up to his hips before back down.

“I think I’m close again.” Dirk panted out, clinging closer to his boyfriend as he rocked back against his own fingers.

“Go on Dirk, I want to see you come again.” Todd beamed at the thought of seeing Dirk’s face overcome by pure pleasure again. Dirk must have pressed hard against prostate and that was enough for him to come again.

Dirk moaned helplessly as his back bowed and hips jerked as his hole clenched up around his own fingers greedily.

“Just like that, come for me, baby.” Todd murmured as he felt Dirk shudder against him.

“Did that feel good?” Todd asked curiously as he helped Dirk eased his own fingers out of his loose hole and curled his arms tight around his boyfriend.

“So good, that idea was brilliant Todd, just brilliant.” Dirk gave Todd a dazed smile as his head lolled to the side. Todd kissed his lips gently before toppling them onto their sides, their bodies tangled together as they exchanged soft, loving kisses.

“Next time I’ll do that to you,” Dirk promised with a kiss to Todd’s neck as he nuzzled against Todd’s chest with a content noise, not caring that he was sticky with lube, cum, and sweat but he found he didn’t care as Todd held him close.

“Sounds good,” Todd smiled as he buried his face in Dirk’s surprisingly soft hair to hide said smile.


End file.
